


A Conjunction of Spheres - (Dragon Age 2, Modern Setting AU)

by MattBird



Category: BioWare - Fandom, Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattBird/pseuds/MattBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe in which the cast exists in a Neo-Fantasy Urban setting and they stradle a line between the canon universe and their own modern bubble.</p><p>Summary: Hawke is married to Isabela in this alternate universe where they work modern, normal jobs and live in urban housing. The gang is along for the ride to. Problem is, Hawke is starting to have strange dreams about being the Champion of Kirkwall, but as things progress it is becoming clearer that the woman he's put his trust in is hiding something big.</p><p>More chapters to come, if there is interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

Garrett Hawke sat up in a cold sweat, his hands gripping the smooth thread count sheets that Isabela had insisted upon purchasing. His amber eyes scanned his immediate settings, including the fully nude, dark skinned woman behind him, who emitted a small groan when she was disturbed.

The dreams were becoming more and more intense, it was almost like Hawke was out of breath as he swung his legs to the right and planting his soles on the ground. Trying to get his bearings at the moment was like trying to grasp at straws, but at last he had found a foothold in reality, standing up and moving into the washroom, turning on the faucet and bringing the cool water to his face. Nerves normally weren't an issue for the steely Hawke but his dreams were throwing him into a cascade of disarray, for a short while at least.

Giving a little sigh, he relieved himself and then crawling back into bed. Obviously the flush had made enough sound to fully stir Isabela, who sidled up to her partner's side, her hand coming up to rest on his chest.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's wrong, Hawke?" she said, her voice low, gentle and concerned as she looked up at him.

"Nothing's wrong, they're just dreams." Isabela's brow furrowed almost instantly at his words,

"Dreams that make you bolt upright. Don't think I haven't forgotten the night you almost fell out of bed." she tried to continue on, but was cut off with Hawke's lips, meeting in a tender kiss.

"Don't worry about it, Isabela, if it was truly pressing, I'd let you know."

It gave Hawke some peace, seeing Isabela there, being able to touch her and feel the supple flesh of her flanks which elicited a cooing noise from the woman. He glanced outside of the window of their apartment, the grey light of dawn trickling through the sheer fabric of the thin curtains that hung there. Garrett spent a little too long focusing on the shafts of pale illumination and missed his favorite part of the morning, watching the woman that was now his wife get out of bed and strut to the washroom which was connected to their walk-in closet. She returned in a soft silken robe of black material and he couldn't tell if she was trying to cheer him up by wearing the things that he thought looked best on her.

After a few hushed good mornings and soft kisses, they parted, Hawke choosing to get ready for work, having gotten a job at a small convenience store just down the street. The job was quite casual, and somewhat boring to himself. As he pulled on his jeans and his T-shirt he tried to grasp what he had imagined that night in his sleep.

As far as he could gather, he was a mage, and Isabela was there, a ruthless swashbuckler stranded in the city of Kirkwall, a place where he seemed to be of great importance. There were an array of other characters, which he had been able to piece together were caricatures of his friends in Arcadia, the city in which he resided. Varric, Merrill, and even Fenris had been there. He had forgotten what he was doing that night, but then his phone started to buzz, begging for his attention over the large sweatshirt he was pulling himself into.

The phone displayed a name and a picture of a rather jovial dwarf who seemed to be in the middle of telling a story.  
"Varric!" he feigned energy that he did not possess at the moment,

"Hawke, my brother! Are you working today? I was thinking about stopping by and sitting around for a while." The dwarf's voice was familiar and comforting to him, his largest confidant and best friend, Varric had always been there for him since he moved to Arcadia,

"The busy Varric Tethras has time for little old me? I'm certainly honored." he replied sarcastically,

"Yeah, I'll be down in the shop in the next hour or so, but we can get some breakfast first."

"Sure thing Hawke."


	2. Morning Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrill comes into play, and Hawke meets Varric for breakfast.

Merrill

Merrill sat, cross legged in the middle of her living space as her emerald eyes followed the small steam engine hurtling along the tracks at break-neck miniature speeds. She had been incredibly stressed, which was evident from the bags beneath her wide eyes, she glanced away for a moment, out the bare window where the morning light shone through although shrouded by Arcadia's seemingly permanent sheen of heavy, overcast clouds.

The elf raised her palms to press against her temples, another pulse of imagination tearing through her psyche, it was Hawke's voice. "I love you too, Merrill."

Stopping the trains around her, the elf looked down into her folded lap, wearing a thin pair of shorts and a baggy sweatshirt that obscured her extremely lithe features, her shaggy hair veiling her heritage's trademark ears. It was how she got into these seemingly strange hobbies, no one else in the group really understood her or what she liked.

"It doesn't make sense." she hissed in her mind, "Why am I seeing this, feeling it?" she nervously knitted her fingers, "Is this how things were supposed to be?" She trailed off to take in her surroundings.

The apartment surrounding her would be barren, if it weren't for the complex lattice work of tracks and signals sprawling on the cold wooden floor with a small clearing where she could sit in front of her control panel, surveying the two trains that criss crossed around the imaginary land of Fereldan she had created.

She got up, avoiding the small work bench where she tinkered and fixed her trains and models to pick up a ratty pair of TOMS shoes, tucking them under her arm. Entering the bedroom, she found some suitable pants and then tip toed into the kitchen. She sat at the diminutive table to slip on her shoes and crawl over her web stomping grounds with the assistance of her ever present laptop.

 

__________________________________________

 

Hawke

" 'Draste's tits, Hawke!" the dwarf cried jubilantly from the booth at which he sat, gesturing for Hawke to take a seat, "Beard's getting a little thick, don't you think?"

"Says the dwarf who keeps himself about as hairless as a babe." Hawke retorted.

"At least it's all on my chest." Varric beamed, gesturing to the opened buttons of his exotic print shirt.

"I've been meaning to shave it at some point. Isabela doesn't like it when it gets unmanageable." he spoke, taking a seat in the polymer upholstered booth, hands going immediately to the warmth of the mug of coffee his friend had ordered for him.

"A happy wife makes a happy life, right?" Varric's smirk stained his face, it never seemed to be quite washed out, no matter who tried to give him a tongue lashing or break his spirit. The dwarf's existence seemed to be built out of defiance and confidence, coming from such a broken home. As far as they knew, everyone else had died and he was the last Tethras that walked above ground.

"Right." Hawke piped up after a slight pause, in which he could heard a soft coo of a woman. Much to his own distaste, it didn't sound like Isabela. Another flash of imagination, he didn't know if he could handle it if the visions blurred into his diurnal schedule. The human must have had some kind of face because Varric chimed in.

"Hawke, I've known you for a very long time. I've seen you lie, laugh and cry." his brow knitted to show Varric's obvious concern. "Something's wrong, you should voice it." he said, the smirk now gone from his lips.

"I just haven't really been sleeping."

"Isabela told me. Nightmares?"

"There's nothing really 'marish' about most of them. It's just like another life, that I didn't know about until now. I feel like I'm going crazy."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, brother." the dwarf brought his own ceramic mug to his lips, taking a sip and savoring the flavor for a moment.

"Merrill's been having the same kind of dreams. And if I had to put my boots on it, Isabela has as well."

"Merrill?" Hawke whispered, he frowned heavily, trying to process it all as he ate breakfast with the dwarf. Afterwards they talked shop, and caught up in everyone else's business.

"Hey, Hawke, we're all going to the Hanged Man tonight, you and Isabela should come, we haven't seen you both in a while." He smiled at the human, standing up after leaving the money to pay for their meal on the table,

"Sure, count us there." he said, standing up with the other, their hands clasping together in a firm shake and then they parted ways, both friends heading to their respective jobs.


End file.
